


What Are You Doing Up You Weirdo?

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek discovers his mate awake in the middle of the night the night before their doctor's appointment.





	What Are You Doing Up You Weirdo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful fangirls and fanboys! Glad you guys have been liking the fluffy Sterek crap I've been writing lately. Hope you like this one too, all the love!!!!

Derek woke in the middle of the night, hearing a clanging in the kitchen. It was maybe 2 AM and the whole house was supposed the be quiet and calm but instead, Derek was woken up and his mate wasn’t in the bed next to him. Derek entered the kitchen only to find his four-month pregnant husband sitting on the floor and eating from a container of cottage cheese with a spoon.   
“Sti?” He asked, quiet as Stiles’ head popped up.   
“Hey Der,” Stiles greeted his Alpha happily as he ate. “What are you doing up?” He asked, returning his attention back to his night-time snack.   
“Um, the wind woke me up,” Derek lied, not wanting to upset his pregnant mate. “What are you doing up you weirdo?” He teased and sat next to Stiles, making sure to be touching Stiles.   
“I was hungry. We had this and it looked good. I’m still hungry,” He whined and looked around. “Meat, meat sounds good. Ooh, do we have beef jerky?” Stiles inquired and his eyes lit up.   
Derek nodded and stood to retrieve the jerky from their snack basket in the cupboard. He handed the packaged meat to his mate and watched as Stiles devoured it. “That make you feel better?”   
“Still hungry. Tired. Bed,” He whispered, falling asleep even as he sat on the kitchen floor.   
Derek nodded and led his mate to their bedroom. The walls were painted deep crimson and the wall behind their bed was covered in gray shiplap. It was a nice, tranquil room and that was the best thing for Stiles at the moment.   
“Alright, just get some sleep baby,” He instructed and laid his mate down gently. He rubbed Stiles’ belly lovingly before going back to the kitchen to throw away the garbage and put the cottage cheese back in the fridge. 

When they woke the next morning Derek was nervous. It was time for their appointment and Derek was excited for it. He had some questions for the doctor and was eager to see their little pup on the screen.   
“Up Stiles,” He told his mate. “We need to shower and get dressed before breakfast. We have the appointment today. C’mon, up,” He instructed, much softer and more gently. He knew Stiles wasn’t feeling fantastic today, but they needed to get going before they make themselves late for the doctor’s appointment.   
“Okay, okay. Help me up?” The Omega made grabby hands at his Alpha and smiled softly as Derek rolled his eyes fondly, picked his mate up, grabbed an outfit for his husband, and brought them into their bathroom.   
Stiles had been wanting Derek to carry him everywhere recently, and that had been made slightly more difficult because Stiles was gaining weight during his pregnancy, but carrying Stiles had always been more than easy, but it was a bit more difficult now which Derek was truly grateful for.   
“Baby, I need you to stand in the shower for me.” He stood Stiles in the shower and checked the water’s temperature before starting it and stepping under the spray with his smaller husband. “Okay, wanna’ wash your hair or should I do it? He asked, slicking his own hair back to keep the water from his eyes.   
“I’ve got it.” Stiles and Derek went about washing and shampooing and scrubbing. Derek had been very cautious of leaving Stiles alone lately and had even stooped to the level of showering with him when he could. Stiles had voiced his opinion that he thought it was silly, but he let Derek do it anyway if it brought the Alpha comfort. 

Derek dressed quickly and left Stiles to do the same, going to make breakfast in the kitchen. He poured a to-go cup of coffee for himself and one for Stiles and whipped up some toast and fruit and put them on the table in the living room. He grabbed the travel bag from the doorway and ran it out to the Camaro quickly.   
Neither of them thought it was a good idea to travel both ways while Stiles was pregnant and still not feeling well, so they’d both packed overnight bags for the hotel they’d be staying at.   
By the time Derek returned from the car Stiles was sitting at the dining table and eating carefully and sipping his decaf. Derek joined him and sat to eat quickly before dumping his plate in the sink. “Alright. You got some stuff to keep you entertained? Comic books? Is your phone charged?” He asked rapid-fire.   
“Yes, Derek, I have stuff to keep me entertained. I’m not a fucking four year old,” Stiles huffs grumpily.   
Derek knows how to diffuse Stiles when he was in a mood like this. “Hmm, really, because you sure do squeal like one!” He yelled and attacked, tickling Stiles affectionately. Stiles giggled loudly and Derek smiled, happily, and bent down briefly to kiss his Omega’s belly. “C’mon Sti, let’s go. Can’t be late.” 

They drove in relative peace as Stiles read his comic books and his copy of Eragon. Derek encouraged Stiles to get some work done during the long ride and was pleased when Stiles seemed satisfied with the results. “You figure it out?” He asked over the low buzz of the radio.   
“Yeah. I’ll just have to send it in when we get to the hotel. OOOOHHH I fucking love this song!” Stiles squealed and cranked up the volume, singing along horribly off key.   
Derek smiled and reveled in his mate. It was nice, feeling so unconditionally loved and valued and he hoped Stiles felt the same. The Alpha couldn’t help but sing along with his mate.   
They pulled up to the clinic sometime after noon and thirty or so minutes before the appointment. “We goin’ somewhere else, or you wanna’ stay here?” Stiles asked as he set down his book on the dash.   
“We’ll stay here until the appointment. After we’ll go to lunch and then check into the hotel. You said they had a hottub?” Stiles nodded. “Good. We can relax in that, but you can only stay in for ten minutes at a time, got it?” He asked severly. Stiles knew better than to be snarky in a situation like this. Derek was in ‘protect the pregnant Omega’ mode, and Stiles was willing to let this one slide. “Good, c’mon let’s go inside. Need anything?” He asked.   
Stiles groaned. “A fucking Slurpee. I just want a cherry Slurpee.”   
“What’s new?” Derek laughed, mildly amused. Stiles had had a fascination with the cold frozen drinks since he was twelve and they’d gotten them every day the summer after they met.   
“Shut up, aren’t you supposed to be nice to me now? I’m pregnant,” He whined and Derek rolled his head.   
“You’re a brat, you know that?” He said fondly, grabbing his Omega’s hand and swinging it between them without thought.   
“I know. Keeps me awake at night.”   
“No it doesn’t.”   
“No. It doesn’t,” Stiles said smugly and smirked at the annoyance on his big husband’s face. 

They waited in the doctor’s office until they called ‘Stiles Hale’ in and Stiles smirked at the name, even after all this time.   
“Okay Mr. Hale, you’re at 135. That’s great,” Margie told them as they walked into the exam room. “Good job, you’re putting on a good amount of weight,” She praised Stiles and Derek puffed his chest in pride. He was taking good care of his pregnant mate. His mate and his pup.   
Dr. Marrison entered soon after and smiled warmly. “Okay Stiles, you seem to be doing good. So your weight is up, which is great, you look good. How are you feeling lately?” He asked and before Stiles could even respond Derek jumped in.   
“He’s been super tired lately and dozes off at random times,” He offered and waited for Dr. Marrison to reply.   
“Of course. That’s completely natural. Stiles’ body is forming another life, and that can be tiring.” Derek’s face must have shown that he’d hardly even thought of that. There was another life inside Stiles. That was mind-boggling. The doctor laughed before sobering a bit again. “Also, Stiles is a werefox carrying presumably a werewolf pup. Stiles is a small Omega as is and add on a werewolf pup which are bigger than werefox pups, Stiles’ body is going through a lot.”   
Derek felt a whine is his chest. “Are there risks that come with a werefox carrying a wolf pup?” He asked and felt his heart hammering.   
“Well, yes I suppose. As I said and you well knew, werefoxes are naturally smaller than werewolves, and Stiles is thin and was underweight long before he got pregnant. Those things might make it harder on Stiles to carry the pup and even harder to conceive but as you can tell it’s certainly not impossible. Just be extra careful, get plenty of sleep, and if you have any questions call my office. I’d like to get you on some prenatal vitamins and that should help a little with the fatigue. Get lots of vitamin D and sleep,” Dr. Morrison said with finality and Derek and Stiles both nodded diligently.   
He’d never even considered the fact that his mate was smaller and their pup was going to be bigger than his body was built for. That stress Derek a little bit, but he knew his Omega could handle this and they were happy. They’d just have to be careful.   
If Stiles thought Derek was protective and overbearing before he was in for a surprise. It was about to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
